


Finger Lickin' Good

by winchesterbuttocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbuttocks/pseuds/winchesterbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made pancakes and Sam is enjoying them a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Lickin' Good

Syrup was slowly dripping down Sam's cheek as he dug into his pile of pancakes. He caught the drop before it reached the end of his chin. Dean sat opposite him, mesmerized with the way Sam licked the syrup off of his index finger.

Ever since Dean started cooking food in the bunker, Sam had been less cautious with what he ate and gladly ate everything Dean put on his plate. Some times more enthusiastic than others, and pancakes were no exception. The moans that escaped his mouth did not help the growing bulge in Dean's pants.

"Oh god Dean, they're delicious."

Dean laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, someone's gotta cook."

Sam moaned as an answer and fuck, Dean could barely take it any longer.

"Sam?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you mind, uh, keeping it down a notch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't want the neighbours to think that we're having sex, do we?"

Sam's cheeks turned bright pink and if Dean hadn't just fantasized about his brother moaning like that around his cock, he'd probably say it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh god, oh god, shit Dean, really?"

"Shouting 'oh god' and my name ain't helping Sammy" Dean said and winked at Sam, laughing when his face turned even more red.

"C'mon I'm just messing with you. I actually don't mind."

Sam looked up from his plate as Dean continued talking.

"I mean shit Sam, the things you do to me when you moan so pretty, fuck." Dean groaned as he licked his lips. "Oh man, couldn't even think straight when you started licking syrup from your fingers."

Sam moaned again, but this time it was all because of Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Fuck me."

Dean practically leapt over the table and kissed Sam hard before pulling him off the chair. They ran entangled with each other towards Dean's room when Sam turned around, breathing hard.

"Dean. Bring the syrup"

Dean sprinted to the kitchen, fetched the syrup-bottle and ran towards his room. 

Not long after did pancakes become a regular thing in the bunker.


End file.
